


and please be okay

by MysticalLioness



Series: Singing Beneath the Stars [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Boys Kissing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Family Drama, Forehead Kisses, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic family, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lots of Other Things im not spoling, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Spanish, Teenagers, supportive family, wow i cannot spell today
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalLioness/pseuds/MysticalLioness
Summary: After being able to defeat Zarkon once and for all, the Paladins of Voltron decide to take a trip back to Earth. Two years of fighting the Galran Empire means its time for a break. Lance takes Keith to see his family for the first time in a veryy long time. What does this Spanish speaking family have in store for these two?--WARNING;This is not finished YET. So until then, go read "just breathe".Includes; Smut, Homophobia, Biphobia, Violence, Fluff, and is Rated PG for Pretty Gay.





	and please be okay

lance and keith were ready to go back to earth because DAMN zarkon and lotor are a pain in the ass

 

also they see lances family and his grandma is all

 

gET THE FU CK OUTTA HERE BOI I DONT WANT SEE TU CARA EVER AGAIN LIL BI T CH

and his mom is like

 

.

.

.

adios m ama!! we hope to see u next christmas!!!

and they kick grandma out and lance is all like

 

well damn

and keith is all

lets have kids

and they have 20 kids and live happily ever after th e end.

 

* * *

jkjk

this and the two other stories i created for this series ARE NOT DONE YET

PLEASE GO READ THE FIRST FIC,, just breathe

HAVE A NICE DAY KIDDIES

 


End file.
